By Your Side
by Bella Cullen Pattinson
Summary: AH. Edward is Bella's driving instructor. Bella gets kicked out of her house and has no where to stay. Read and find out what happens! Please give it a chance and comment! OOC
1. Chapter 1

All Human. BxE

Disclamer: All charaters from Twilight belong to the awesome S.M. (The ones that don't belong to me)

Bella Swan(17) Edward Cullen(20) Alice Brandon(19) Jasper Whitlock(20) Emmett McCarthy(21) Rosalie Hale(20) Charlie Swan(40) Melissa Swa(32)Lance Rogerson(18) Justin Warren(18)

Chapter One

BPOV

"Isabella Marie Swan!" My dad yells up at me. Ever since he married my new stepmother, Melissa, he's been really... mean? I think that's the word.

"What?" I ask annoyed when I reach them in the family room.

"Are you ready yet? You have to get to your driving lessons." He reminds me.

"I've been waiting for you." I remind him rolling my eyes, they were at the doctors for an appointment because Malissa is pregnant.

"Young lady don't roll your eyes at your father." Malissa snaps at me. "I don't want my baby to grow up like you." She hates me, everyone knows that, even my dad but he still married her. Probably wondering about my real mom? She walked out on us when I was one, haven't heard about her since. As you can tell my life isn't a fairy tell.

"Lets go." Charlie says standing up. On the way there we don't bother talking, I turn up the rock music knowing it'll annoy him. Iron Man by Black Sabbath is on so I start singing along.

"Bella please just be quiet!" He says turning it to some old peoples music. He turns into the drivers ed parking lot and I jump out of the car before he stops.

Charlie used to be an awesome dad, but about a year ago he met Melissa, he was still nice to me then but then she moved in and said she was pregnant then he started treating me like dirt.

"I have a driving lesson today." I tell the middle aged red head lady standing at the desk with papers on it.

"Have you tooken the tests?" She asks smiling up at me sweetly.

"Yes ma'am." I say nodding.

"Name please?"

"Isabella Swan."

"Okay, just sit over there on those chairs and when your instructer comes I'll call you up."

"Thanks." I take a seat and look around the room. It's as big as a class room which is normal for the small town we live in. Forks, Washington one of the rainest places in the US, where everyone knows everyone. I just turned 17 but I didn't get but lisence when I turned 16 because my grades were bad.

"Isabella." The lady calls. I stand up and walk over to the desk where there's a guy waiting, one word to descirbe the guy: hot. He had wild bronze hair, green green eyes, I mean I've never scene such colored eyes, anyway his shirt hugs his body so you can see his six pack, his face just amazes me, it's a face of an angel.

"Yes?" I say reliezing that I reached them.

"This is Edward Cullen, he'll be your instructor." She says pointing to the guy. Score!

I do a little dance inside. He smiles at me lopsidly, like he knows what I'm thinking.

"Nice to meet you Isabella." He says sticking his hand out for me to shake.

"Bella, nice to meet you too Edward." I smile at him shaking his hand, when our hands touch there's a shock.

"Sorry." He says ovisously feeling it too. "We better get going." I follow him out of the door to a little red car with Forks Driving School on the side.

"Have you been practicing driving?" He asks once we're in the car.

"No, not that much, my dad's been busy." I say checking all the mirrors, I pull out of the spot carefully, I kinda lied when I said I wasn't, I've known how to drive since I was 13 and my best friends sister taught us. I've tooken my dads car for a couple of joy rides with out him knowing.

"Turn right here." He says when we pull up to a stop, I turn my right blanker on and turn.

"How long have you been working here?" I ask keeping my eyes glued on the road.

"I started two weeks ago, I moved here a month ago but I used to work for my parent's driving school back in Seattle." His vocie is like silk and bells, if that makes any sense.

"How old are you?" I ask, he looks about 18 maybe 19.

"20." I nod, slightly shocked, I stopping at the stop light. "Make a left up here. How old are you?" I see him glance at me.

"I'm 17." I say turning where he said.

"So you're a senior?"

"Yep, counting the days until I get outta this town." I grin over at him.

"Going to college?"

"Nope, Hollywood, I'm going to be the next number one pop star!" I keep my voice serious.

"Umm okay." He glances over at me again, confused. "I would of thought you would be more of a rocker?" He says noticing my outfit.

"I was just kidding, I think I'm just going to travel after I graduate." That's what me, my best friend Lance and his boyfriend Justin decided to do. Yes my best friend is gay but I wouldn't want him anyother way. He's like a big sister/brother to me.

"That sounds cool. My friends and I moved out here because we were sick of the big city."

"You share a house?"

"No, Emmett and Rosalie share an apartment same with Alice and Jasper, I'm still looking for a room mate, the rent is too much for me to pay myself."

"No girlfriend?" I ask, cheering inside. _Like he would go for a high school girl_, my logical thoughts think back to my cheering ones.

"Nope, last one was stealing stuff from me so I kicked her out." He says breaking me out of my fighting thoughts.

"That sucks. I hope one day I can find someone who loves me for me." I say then start laughing, "Sorry that was really cheesy of me! Anyway maybe I can find some hot guy while I'm traveling, like in England or somewhere."

"Whats with girls and britsh guys?" He asks shaking his head and smiling. "So no boyfriend at the time?" His lips turn up into that lopsided smile, that has to be the hottest smile I've ever seen.

"Nope, last one was cheating on me with my best friend." Yeah I dated Justin.

"Oh your one best friend...?" He trails off, wondering if I meant my gay bestfriend.

"Yeah, Lance and Justin are as happy as newlyweds."

"Oh I forgot!" Edward says looking down at the clip board in his hands. "Driving lessons."

"Yeah me too." I blush looking over at him.

"Okay you can make a U-turn at the next legal place to and head back."

"Did I pass?"

"I would say you did, your final driving test is next Tuesday, you can drive the car around as long as there's an adult in it until then."

"I dought my dad or stepmom will let me drive their cars." They love their cars more then they love me, shoot they love dirt more then they love me.

"They don't let you pratice?"

"No, they're kinda strick, I guess you can say."

"Hmm, I think you should practice mo-"

"I thought you said I did great!" I argue.

"You did, but I think you should just drive more, there isn't anyone else who will let you drive?"

I think about then shake my head no.

"Okay here's my number, I'll take you out driving."

"Really? That would be so awesome!" I say looking over at him to make sure he meant it, he did.

"You just passed the drive way." He says.

"Opps." I make a U-turn- where it's legeal- and drive back smiling.

**A/N: Thank you for reading. I hope you guys liked the first chapter so far. Please comment/alert/favorite!**

**PS: Bella's outfit should be on my profile.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch.2**

**BPOV**

"How'd your lessons go?" Lance asks as we're at lunch the day after my driving lessons.

"Good, my driving teacher is hot so that's a plus." I say, not offering anymore details.

"Spill! Did you get a picture of him?" Justin asks.

"Hey!" Lance says slapping Justin's arm.

"No I'm not a stalker Justin BUT he gave me his number so he can help me with my driving."

"Ohhhh" They both look at me yelling me to go on.

"His 20, he lived in Seattle, his parents own a drivers ed class there, and he has no girlfriend." I save the best for last.

"What's he look like?" Lance asks taking a bite of his sandwich.

"Emerald eyes, bronze unruly hair, muscular arms, tall."

"Yum." Lance says and I roll my eyes.

"Are you going to call him?" Lance asks.

"I don't know I-"

"Call who?" Jessica Stanely, my neighbor, asks sitting in the empty seat next to me. Jessica's not really my favorite person in the world but she's bearable sometimes.

"The pizza guy." Lance blurts out and I shoot him a glance, there's no way she's going to beli-

"Oh okay." I spoke too soon. "So are you guys going to the homecoming dance?"

"That's still a month away." I remind her, as you can tell she can be an airhead sometimes.

"I know but we have to get our dresses!"

"I may be gay but I'm still wearing a tux." Justin says.

"I meant Bella and I! Angela and I are going to go dress shopping this weekend you can come if you want." She tells me.

"I'll think about it, you know I hate dances."

"It's because she has no one to go with." Lance pipes in, "But we are going to find her some one this time."

"Lance, no, not again!"

"Don't worry babe he's going to find you some one _fine_." Justin says and laughs at the look of horror on my face.

"I'll see you in trig Bella, and Lance I'll help you find some one for our dear Bella." Jess says then gets up and leaves.

"You know I think she's a-" Lance gets cut off by my phone beeping, signaling that I have a text. I pull my phone out and check it,

_**Hey Bella, this is Edward your driver ed teacher**_

"Who is it Bells?" Lance asks leaning on the table to see.

"Some one, gosh nosy much?" I ask in a sarcastic voice, I get up and throw my lunch away then the bell rings, I leave them there with out an answer.

I take my seat in biology and pull out my phone, my teacher doesn't care if we text during class.

I send him back a text, _Hey Edward, how'd you get my number?_

A minute later I get a text back, **I have my ways :)**

_Are you stalking me? :O_

**Maybe... jk, I got it from your papers, anyway I was wondering if you wanted to go ****for a drive?**

_I'm at school, how bout after?, _I was glued to my phone waiting for his reply, I can't believe he text me! Okay now I sound like one of those girls I don't like. Calm down Bella.

My phone vibrates in my hand and I open the text, **Sounds good, you go to Forks High?**

Yes! Dang. _Yeah, see you after school =P_

At PE we have to run the mile so I run with Jessica while tries to talk me into going to the homecoming dance.

"We're finally seniors Bella, we've been waiting for this day forever!"

"Jess you said the same thing when you got your period, remember how horrible that was?" Jessica and I have known each other since we were babies and her family moved in next door to my house, I wouldn't say that we're best friends, we used to be, but we're close friends. We used to be like sisters before we started high school and we kind of grew apart, she's a cheerleader and I'm... nothing. So as you can see she has way more friends then me.

"This is going to be different, anyways hows the driving lessons going?"

"Good."

"Do you want a ride home today."

"No I'm going with Lance and Justin." It's better that I don't tell her about Edward because she would probably try to follow us to try and get some gossip. Trust me she has done it before.

"Okay!"

We finish our laps and get dress and head to the parking lot.

"I'll see you later, your dad invited us over for dinner." Jessica tells me before skipping over to her car.

"Bella!" I hear some one yell, I turn around to see Edward leaning against a beat up old Toyota truck.

"Hey." I say when I reach him.

"Hey how was school?" He asks and offers to take my backpack.

I hand it to him, "Thanks and school was school." I shrug.

"Try cleaning your house and having people nagging at you."

"Ruff day?" I ask with a raised eyebrow, he looks down.

"Yeah my parents are coming over tomorrow and my friends kept asking me to do stuff for them. I just wanted to get out of there."

"So you texted me?" I was surprised that he would come to me to get him out of that.

"Yep, I don't no many people here and I remembered how much fun you were." He blushes, which might I say makes him even more sexier, "Anyway lets get going, you're going to learn how to drive stick today."

He drives to a highway where there's no car for me to run into.

"Okay this is my friends truck so don't crash it." He tells me as we switch places. "Start the engine." He tells me then turns up the radio, he starts singing along to In The End by Linkin Park.

"Edward sorry to tell you this but you have a horrible voice." I tell him as he continues saying way out of tune. Who would've thought such a hot guy could sing so badly.

"You're just jealous!" He says and starts singing again. I think he's so caught up in his singing he has no idea I'm driving. I learned how to drive stick a couple of months ago, a lot of people think it's hard but I find it really easy. "Hey you're driving!" He says when the song is over.

"No, no I'm not. The road is moving." I say sarcastically.

"How'd you learn to drive stick?"

"I learned myself. My dad wouldn't let me go to this concert so I borrowed my uncles car."

"And your uncle didn't tell your dad."

"My uncle was on vacation and he didn't know I took his car, borrowing is taking something then bringing it back right? That's what I did." I grin over at the shocked look on his face.

"Did you get caught?"

"Pshh no! Only a stupid person would get caught." I blush slightly because I lied, I did get caught but he doesn't need to know that. "What's the craziest thing that you've done?"

I glance over at him and he stiffens in his seat slightly but recovers when he notices me looking at him, he shakes his head silently telling me he's done nothing.

"Come on! Have you ever skinny-dipped? Bungee jumped? Cliff dived? Raced? Anything?"

He turns away and looks out his window before speaking.

"I don't want to talk about it." His vocie is demanding me to just drop it.

"Okay sorry. I didn't mean to make you so mad." I face forward, focusing on the road.

After a couple of minutes he finally turns to face me slightly, "Sorry, it's just that your question has too much to do with something personal." His answer has me confused, I don't ask him what he means because I don't want him to be mad again.

"No I'm sorry I shouldn't of been asking you personal questions." I smile at him briefly before turning back to the road.

"Okay this silence is awkward, can we talk about something?" He asks lightly, trying to get rid of the awkwardness.

By the time Edward drops me off at home it's 9 o'clock. When I get inside my house Charlie starts yelling at me.

**A/N: Okay guys I'm sorry I had to stop it right there! Does anyone have an idea ****why Edward freaked when she was asking questions? Leave a comment telling me what ****you think his problem is! Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie will probably be in ****chapter 4 by the way ****Please comment/alert/favorite! Thank you everyone who has done so!**

**PS: HAPPY HALLOWEEN! Leave a comment telling me what you guys are going to be! Or if you don't celebrate it, what are you doing today?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not, even though I was I did, own any of the Twilight characters. All the other characters I do own :]**

* * *

**Ch.3**  
**BPOV**

This great. Freaking awesome. I'm just flipping with excitement.

Did anyone else notice my sarcasm?

So this is what happens when I walk in the door to my house- or old house?:

_"Where have you been Isabella?" Melissa yells at me._

_"Since your not my mother I don't have to tell you." I sneer at her and proceed to walk up the stairs but get stopped by Charlie._

_"Bella we were worried about you, where have you been?" Charlie asked, much more calm then is lovely wife. God I crack myself up!_

_"I was out with a friend, he was teaching me how to drive." I answer dryly._

_"You could've called." Charlie snaps back._

_"He was teaching me how to drive stick and my phone was dead, I'm so so dearly sorry father, please don't break out the whip!" I mock and roll my eyes."I mean it, please don't. I have no idea what you two have been doing with it." I gag just thinking about it._

_"Young lady that is just disrespectful!" Melissa looks like she's going to shit a cow right now. And her voice? It's so annoying! I feel bad for the baby.  
_

_"I believe I'm not that much younger than you my dear stepmommy." I snicker and walk up the rest of the stairs. "Good night father, be-otch." I smile at her sweetly._

_"That's it! Charlie I am sick of her! She's putting too much stress on me and the baby, get rid of her." She yells at my dad and he looks at me then nods at her._

_"Pack your bags Isabella and leave please." I stare at him with my mouth gaped then glare at Malissa who's laughing. I swear if looks could kill mine would be making her die painfully and slowly, saving the baby of course, I would never kill a baby even if it's half her. They're so innocent and cute._

_"Fine I don't want to stay here anyways and by the way you better hope I don't call child services because as soon as that baby is out they can take it away." I tell them and slam my door. Of coarse I wasn't really going to call them but it's fun to watch them squirm._

_I pull my big suitcase out from under my bed that already has half of the clothes I own in it. I've thought about running away many times but I would always decided to wait until after I have my license. I never thought Charlie would actually kick me out._

So that's what happened to me last night. I stayed on Lance's couch the rest of the night but Justin was there and it was awkward when they started making out and since Justin is always at Lance's house there wasn't much room for me.

That's when I got the great idea of just becoming a bum. Great idea right? Not really.

It's only one in the afternoon and I hate it already. It's freezing out and raining and I only have a thin sweater. When I packed to run away it was summer so all I packed was a few clothes that would fit that season.

And I figured Charlie would change his mind and invite me back. No such luck yet.

Here I am. An orphan- that's what I consider myself now- on the rainy streets of the small town of Forks.

"How much for an hour?" I hear a velvety voice ask behind me, I turn around slowly to find a grinning Edward. "You look awful." He grimaces.

"You sure know how to boost a girls confidence." I roll my eyes and look out the window at the crying sky. You would think the grocery store I was standing in would make me feel better about not being in the rain. If anything it reminds me I don't have a place to live anymore. And I'm hungry.

I look at Edward and notice a pixie girl standing by his side who's looking at me with a curious look in her eye. She's wearing expensive looking clothes and is carrying a bag full of clothes. Lucky, lucky girl. I wonder who she is? Edward said he didn't have a girlfriend, maybe he was lying? No I can tell by their body language that it's nothing like that.

"Bella this is my friend Alice, Alice this is Bella." Edward says as if reading both of our minds.

"Nice to meet you!" Alice squeals and hugs me, "Are you going somewhere?" She points to my suitcase.

"I wish! My dad and his bitch kicked me out." I roll my eyes, "So currently I am a resident of the beautiful area of Forks Streets." Alice looks at me horrified.

"I have no idea who you are but you will be staying with me for now, until you find somewhere else to stay." She takes my hand in her empty one, "Edward take her bag please."

"Alice she's 17, this is kind of kidnapping." Edward tells her, "Bella do you want to go with us?"

Alice looks back at me, silently telling me I'm going with them no matter what but not to me scared because they're nice people. Guess that's my answer. "Sure. I've always wanted to be taken in by people I barely know."

"You're funny Bella!" Alice says throwing her bags in a silver Volvo then getting in the backseat, "You can get front with Edward."

"What happened?" Edward asks when we're all in the car.

"My stepmom told my dad to get rid of me and he kicked me out. I stayed with Lance last night but Justin was there and they were going at it like bunnies so I left there."

"How do you know Edward?" Alice asks.

"He's my driving instructor."

"Mmm, I see." Alice nods like she understands something. Okayyy. "You can't loose your job for this can you Edward?" I look between the two of them confused.

"No." He says keeping an eye on the road.

"Bella you're going have to stay at Edward's apartment for now because mine only has one room."

"And trust me, staying with her and Jasper is probably worse then staying with Lance and Justin." He says and winks at me. Swoon.

"Whatever." Alice mutters. "You just wait until you're in love."

"How much is rent?" I ask ignoring her comment.

"Rent? You don't have to pay Bella..." Edward glances over at me. "You have a job?"

"Yeah I work in the video store. You know people rent out some weird shit in there." I stutter just thinking about it. This one guy rented out a video about how to kill people. "But it pays way more then people would think."

"I'm looking for a new roommate, what do you think?" He asks.

Hmm moving in with Edward? "You think you can handle living with a girl?" I smirk at him.

"Do _you _think you can handle living with _me_?" He teases back, "So what do you say?"

"Yeah, how much is rent?"

"We'll be splitting it so $350 each month."

"This is going to be so much fun Bella! I live in the apartment next to yours by the way." Alice's face appears between me and Edward. I forgot she was back there.

"Sleepovers?" I ask, I might not be the girlist of girls but I love sleepovers because it's the best time to play pranks on people. Plus Alice seems cool.

"Hell yeah!" Edward screams like a girl and laughs, Alice looks at him shocked for a second then faces me smiling so wide I think if she smiles anymore her face will split in half. "Do you want to look at the apartment before you decide to move in?"

"Naw, I don't really care what it looks like as long as I have somewhere to stay. Shoot I'm moving in with my driving instructor, that should tell you something." I shrug and look out the window, we were going fast. "You know when you have a student in your car shouldn't you be setting a example?"

"You're not a student right now, are you?" I shake my head slowly, "Okay then." He grins at me and to get his point across speeds up.

"Do you want us to get your things from your house Bella?" Alice asks.

"We should probably do that, huh? Okay but I think we'll need a bigger car?"

"And more people? Alice can you call Emmett?" Edward turns onto the highway.

"Where do you live?" I ask.

"The apartments just outside of Forks, it was cheaper and they're nicer and more roomy."

"What's my room look like?"

"It's pretty big and it's white but you can paint it and do whatever you want with it. Well except knock any walls down."

"Aww but that's no fair!" I cross my arms and pout but blow the act when I smile.

"Emmett said him and Jaz will go with you guys, me and Rose are going to clean out the room for you Bella." Alice tells me.

"Thanks." I smile back at her, "So you guys don't mind hanging out with a highschooler?"

"Psh I wish I could be in highschool again, it was so fun!" Alice pats Edward's shoulder, "Remember that one girl you went on one date with and she became like your number one stalker?"

"Number one stalker? There was others?" I ask him.

"You should've seen him in highschool, the girls were crazy about him but he payed them no attention. He's shy."

"Really?" I look at Edward then back at Alice like she's crazy, "I haven't notice." From the two days that I've talked to him he hasn't seemed shy.

"Okay we're here." Edward announces.

I look out the window and gasp. I've passed by these apartments so many times and I've always wanted to know what they looked like inside. Passing by on the street you'd think it was an old castle. "You live here?" I ask pointing at the building.

"Yeah and now you do too." He laughs and gets out of the car, "You might want to close your mouth before you catch a fly." I'm still staring with my mouth hanging open so Edward reaches across and puts his hand under my jaw and closes it for me.

"Sorry I was a little star struck by the building. Building-struck, I guess?" I laugh at my own stupidity and get out of his car.

"Nice wording." Edward rolls his eyes and give me a key, "Go find the apartment."

"Really Edward?" I look at the key then at him again with a dumbfound expression. How the hell does he expect me to find the apartment?

"Okay Bella let me teach you something." He takes my hand with the key, "Look at the key every closely." He lets go of my hand with an amused expression. I look away from his face and down at the key and I'm sure my face turns as red as a tomato. _5B _is written in big letters on the key.

"Oh!" I nob my head in understanding.

"It's in that building." He points to the second of the three buildings that make up the "castle".

I walk to the building and just stare at it wondering what floor it's on: first or second?

"Come on." Edward sighs and smiles his crooked smile-I'm pretty sure that will forever be my favorite smile-then offers me his arm to lead me. I put my arm through his and he starts running. Why the hell does he have to run? I run along because I don't have much of a choice. He runs up the stairs laughing as I stumble along and stops in front of a door that has _5B_ written on it.

"Found it!" I yell pointing at the door.

"Good job." He rolls his eyes and takes the key from me. "Welcome to Hotel Cullen." He says in a low voice when he opens the door, "Where we have dirty clothes on the floor of every room, the kitchen has a limited amount of food and the bathroom is pretty clean." He tells me while walking me through the apartment. He's not kidding, there's clothes on the floor in the living room which has two black leather couches and a 55" flat screen tv, there's a few pictures on the walls that I'll have to look at later, and a glass coffee table in front of one couch. The kitchen is connected to the living room. It looks cleaned and unused, there's an island in the middle that has paper and junk food everywhere, the counters-which are black granite-have nothing on them except for a coffee maker. The cabinets are also black and the tile is black and white checker style. This is so a bachelor pad but I love it.

I follow Edward into the hallway that has four doors, he leads me to the first on on the right, "This is your room, I know it's a mess but Alice and Rose are going to take care of that. There's a walk in closet, the bathroom is next door I have on in my room so that one should be pretty clean as long as you don't let Emmett use it, My room is the door at the end of the hall and the linen closet is across the way. Oh and the laundry is down stairs. Everyone should be here in a few minutes so you can go ahead and look at the apartment."

"Thank you." I hug him, God this feels so good and it feels even better when he hugs me back.

"No problem." He says patting my back. I don't know how but that breaks the barrier and I start sobbing. "It's been a rough day for you huh? Do you want to wait until tomorrow to get your stuff?" He whisper/asks holding onto me tighter.

"No I'm okay." I pull away and wipe the tears away and give him my best smile but I feel like crap so it probably comes out more like a grimace.

"Okay. Do you want something to drink or eat?" He asks with a small frown on his face.

"Can I have a beer please?" I ask to lighten the mood, his frown turns into a smile and I mentally pat myself on the back.

"I might be older than you but I'm still not legal to get you alcohol, sorry."

"Damn, one more year right?" I shake my head and laugh, "Can I have water please?"

"Sure." He leaves my new room and I look around. There's a few boxes in the corner that he stored here, a stack of books against a wall and a few stray things on the floor. I walk to the books and look at all the titles, all classics.

"Here ya go." Edward hands me a water bottle and sits next to me on the floor looking at the books.

"You have good taste in books." I pick up one my favorites, _Pride and Prejudice_. "When can I paint my room?"

There's a knock on the door and he stands up, "Whenever." He shrugs then leaves the room again. I follow and stop dead in my tracks.

"Rosalie?"

* * *

**AN: Cliff hanger! Sorry guys! But how do you think Bella knows Rosalie? Please comment sharing your thoughts!**

**Thank you to everyone who has commented/favorited/alerted so far, they mean a lot to me.**

**I decided to continue writing this story but without that whole **_Grandma tell me a story..._** thing because it didn't really go with the story line :)  
I've also came up with an idea for the story, so leave comments telling me what _you _think the plot of the story should be!**

**~Thanks, BCP  
**


End file.
